The present invention relates to electric razors and, in particular, it concerns an electric razor with roller-mounted blades which move in direct contact with the skin of a user.
The extensive range of known devices for shaving hair can be broadly classified into two types: manual razors and electric razors. Manual razors generally employ a blade assembly fixed or pivotally attached to a handle. After application of foam or other lubricating material to the skin, the razor is manually manipulated so as to move the blade assembly across the skin, the blades coming into direct contact with the skin.
Electric razors, on the other hand, employ a motor to generate a relatively high speed reciprocating or rotating cutting motion. To protect the skin, the cutting action typically occurs at the rear side of a thin xe2x80x9cfoilxe2x80x9d which is formed as a cover with holes through which the hairs extend.
Each type of razor has particular advantages and disadvantages. The direct skin contact of manual shavers provides a closeness of shave not yet achieved by any electric shaver. However, to achieve this closeness of shave, a number of repeated strokes of the razor are required over each part of the skin. Furthermore, for the closest possible shave, a final repetition is made in a direction opposing the direction of hair growth. This renders the procedure of shaving relatively slow.
Electric razors, on the other hand, benefit from high-speed repetition of the shaving action wherever the razor is currently passing. As a result, the best shave achievable with a given cutting configuration should, in principle, be achieved is a single pass over the skin. In practice, however, the foil structure does not usually trap all of the hairs in a cutting position during the first pass. Thus, a number of repetitive strokes are also typically required with an electric razor.
A further shortcoming of both types of razor is the need for the use of two hands during shaving. In order to bring the hairs into an efficient cutting position, the hairs must first be erected, typically by stretching of the skin. This is normally done by manually stretching the skin with the hand which is not currently holding the razor, thereby turning shaving into a two-hand operation.
There is therefore a need for an electric razor which combines highspeed repetitive shaving action with the closeness of a direct-contact manual razor. It would also be advantageous to provide an electric razor which employs two cutter assemblies with opposing movement so as to inherently cut both with and against the direction of hair growth, and which is effective to stretch the skin as an inherent part of the cutting motion.
The present invention is an electric razor with roller-mounted blades which move in direct contact with the skin of a user.
According to the teachings of the present invention there is provided, a razor for shaving hair from the skin of a user, the razor comprising: (a) a drive mechanism; and (b) a rotating blade assembly connected so as to be rotated by the drive mechanism, the blade assembly including: (i) a generally cylindrical roller rotatably mounted along its longitudinal axis, (ii) at least one blade mounted on, and extending along a major part of, the roller, and (iii) a guide element associated with each blade, wherein the at least one blade and the guide element are configured to form a safety blade such that, when the blade assembly rotates in direct contact with the skin, the at least one blade is operative to shave hair from the skin without cutting the skin.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the blade and the guide element are implemented as part of a blade cartridge, the blade cartridge being attached to the roller such that at least a part of the blade cartridge is displaceable so as to vary a distance of the blade from the longitudinal axis.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the blade cartridge is pivotally connected to the roller, the blade cartridge being biased to a raised position.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the blade cartridge is connected to the roller in a double-hinge manner, the blade cartridge being biased to a raised position.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the blade cartridge is a double-blade cartridge.
According to a further feature of the present invention, there is also provided a pneumatic cleaning mechanism mounted within the rotating blade assembly, the pneumatic cleaning mechanism being configured so as to direct a flow of air adjacent to the blade.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the pneumatic cleaning mechanism is mechanically linked so as to be actuated by the displacement of the blade cartridge.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the guide element is implemented as a spacer adjacent to, and extending parallel to the length of, the blade, the spacer providing projections spaced along the length of the blade, the projections projecting outwards to above a cutting plane so as to prevent the blade from cutting the skin.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the spacer is displaceable relative to the blade, the spacer being biased from a rear guide position towards a forward position such that the spacer tends to eject any material accumulated in front of the blade during shaving, the spacer becoming depressed to the rear guide position on contact with the skin.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the rotating blade assembly is referred to as the first rotating blade assembly, the razor further comprising a second rotating blade assembly similar to the first rotating blade assembly, the first and second rotating blade assemblies being connected so as to be rotated by the drive mechanism in opposing directions.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the first and second rotating blade assemblies rotate so as to apply stretching tension to the skin of the user.
According to a further feature of the present invention, there is also provided an oscillator mechanism configured so as to produce a reciprocating movement of the blade parallel to the longitudinal axis during rotation of the blade assembly.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the oscillator mechanism is switchable between an operative state in which the oscillator mechanism is active to generate the reciprocating movement of the blade and an inoperative state in which the oscillator mechanism is deactivated.
There is also provided according to the teachings of the present invention, a razor for cutting hair from the skin of a user, the razor comprising a safety blade assembly, the safety blade assembly including: (a) at least one elongated blade having a cutting edge, a rear edge and a lower surface; and (b) a spacer adjacent to the lower surface and extending parallel to the length of the blade, wherein the spacer provides projections spaced along the length of the blade, the projections projecting outwards to above a cutting plane of the blade so as to prevent the blade from cutting the skin.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the spacer is displaceably mounted relative to the blade, the blade assembly further comprising a spring element deployed so as to bias the spacer from a rear guide position towards a forward position such that the spacer tends to eject any material accumulated in front of the blade during shaving, the spacer becoming depressed to the rear guide position on contact with the skin.
There is also provided according to the teachings of the present invention a razor for cutting hair from the skin of a user, the razor comprising a safety blade assembly, the safety blade assembly including: (a) at least one blade having an elongated cutting edge configured for cutting in a cutting direction, a virtual plane passing through the cutting edge and containing the cutting direction being referred to as a cutting plane; and (b) a plurality of skin guide ridges located ahead of, and substantially adjacent to, the cutting edge, the skin guide ridges being deployed above the cutting plane and spaced along the cutting edge so as to prevent the blade from cutting the skin.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the safety blade assembly further includes a lead surface located ahead of the cutting edge, at least a part of the lead surface nearest to the cutting edge being substantially coplanar with the cutting plane, the skin guide ridges being implemented as ridges projecting from the lead surface.
According to an alternative feature of the present invention, the safety blade assembly includes a lead surface located ahead of the cutting edge, at least a part of the lead surface being substantially parallel to, but above, the cutting plane, a part of the lead surface nearest to the cutting edge being formed with a plurality of recesses configured to allow the skin of the user to approach the cutting edge, the skin guide ridges being implemented as continuations of the lead surface between the plurality of recesses.